


[Podfic of] My Lupe

by were_duck



Category: Little Red Riding Hood fairy tales
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/F, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <br/>The brothers got it wrong.<br/>Grandma was the Wolf, all along.</p><p>Podficced for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology in 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] My Lupe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Lupe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302559) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



> "Although the characters in this story are consenting, unrelated adults, there is an age difference and familial relationship between them that may trigger people for underage sexuality and incest."

I contributed a podfic for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)! I think it turned out well. It's a really great take on the fairy tale, I love the voice of the main character. This was SO fun to read. Thanks to [](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**klb**](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/) for linking me to this story and for working so hard on this anthology!

Title: [My Lupe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302559)  
Author: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/profile)**keerawa**  
Fandom: Little Red Riding Hood fairy tales  
Pairing: Red/Lupe  
Warnings: from the author's notes: "Although the characters in this story are consenting, unrelated adults, there is an age difference and familial relationship between them that may trigger people for underage sexuality and incest."  
Length: 5 mins 36 secs (8.1 MB)

Download: [right click + save as](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bLittle%20Red%20Riding%20Hood%5d%20My%20Lupe.mp3)


End file.
